clowns campground
by HORRORFOX
Summary: irresponsible teens


a clowns campground

one normal summer night eating hot dogs and roasting marshmellows scout leader rich rettig said lights out everybody these couple of kids decided"no lets stay up" and "scout leader rich rettig told them about the clowns that used to camp around there and how they tested the myths of demons who came before them. but they seemed not to care infact they faked asleep and tryed it them selfs one kid said"so just to prove that it is fake lets do it" so they did it 3:00 in the morning they remembered what rich said" the only way that you can sommon it is by saying the word ARK one time you should see it second time it scare the crap out of you last time is truly your last. last time the clown spirt takes action and does whatever it can to kill ONLY TESTERS. so me and a buddy was down at my tent going to bed these kids shouting ARK once shouting stops they look out the window in fear i seen why so i coverd up so i would'nt have to see the terrifying sight of the killer clown. right in front of my tent window i tryed to fall asleep. didn't hear another thing that night. rich woke everybody up for breakfast. of course my big mouth buddy told about what he heard that night rich scolded the boys who did it. rich said"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT" one of the boys say" sorry we didn't beleive you because you tell a lot of crap" rich said"well if you do it again tonight i will kick you out of boy scouts!" and thats when things got worse. later we took a hike past this abandoned barn. the kids who tested the myth saw the clown standing in the barn holding a sign up saying" i told not to do this" in fear the boys talked to rich during the hike asking things like" are you setting this up, why did you do this" everybody else is like what the crap are they talking about rich said"what are you guys talking about" one boy said the clown in the barn" another boy said" i don't think any body saw it" rich replied" nope nobody else saw it see this is why i told you not to do the ritual" and for the rest of the day they kept seing signs and for some reason differnt clowns. until they seen the one that said" somebody has to die" for the rest of the fearful day they are completely silent. of course the scared boys went home that night. next day boys were calm said" they didn't see another clown" so rich said" so you boys haven't seen another clown since the other night." that same day somebody strayed from the patrol. he was scared because what if i was the clowns victim he thought" about 5 minutes later he found his patrol" he thought at least until he seen the clown masks on their faces. he was so scared he passed out. luckliy for him the boy scout troop woke him up. before the group of clowns he saw earlier did. he whispered to the next guy and said"did you see it" the guy said" what" he replied"the group of clowns"he said" no what are you talking about" "he said in fear are you telling me you didn't see the group of he told rich about the gruop of clowns he saw rich started doing rolecall after every hike wich he separated the kids who did do the ritual from the kids who did'nt from the do kids list there was jacob,ethan,owen, and jack ethan was the irresponsiible patrol leader,jacob was the suckup, jack was the cry baby and owen was the second suckup on the did'nt do list was jeremy,kaleb and tyler that night ethan whipered to jacob"lets shout it for a second time"so the four kids shouted the word ARK for the second time. and that very same night a very hard wind came in blew out all but 1 lantern which of course the only 2 kids laying on the bottom part of the cabin were jacob and ethan and that lantern revealed the site of something very very terrifying such as the clown putting his face right in ethans in then said"SOMEONE HAS TO DIE ethan let out a very loud scream rich woke up seeing the clown looking in ethan and jacobs window. morning comes rich confronts the boys about last night they said"nothing happend" "rich is like what in the world normally they would of been scared. must have forgotten already unlikely"

CHAPTER 2 AUTHORS notes:so from how the storys going so far who do you guys think should die. chapter 2 will come soon. 


End file.
